The Three Brothers
by G.E Vens
Summary: Here's a very short story I wrote ages ago and I thought I'd post


As the clock struck twelve in the nearby town,the mist were the thickest they had been for many moons;you could sense death in the air and the smell of rotting flesh lingered still.

The Peverall family were one of the most prestigious wizarding there was. Antioch,Cadmus and Ignotious Peverall were the youngest and most talented Peveralls for many generations. However the brothers were selfish and hadn't much common sense,all except Ignotious that was.

Walking along the muddy windy track, they reached a river -usually to treacherous and fast flowing for travellers to cross safely. As the brothers were wizards Cadmus simply made a bridge out of twisting vines. Suddenly a black hooded creature shrouded by mystery and danger appeared.

'W-wh-who are you?' stammered Antioch. The creature pondered this for a while. Finally, he answered

'I am death

and you have won my competition. I have waited many years for someone to pass but not once has it been done.' Being the deceptive evil character that death was, he was actually planning to take their lives-one way or an other- he wouldn't be cheated again.

Antioch who was the eldest of the brothers but also the most power-hungry went first,

' Give me a seemingly harmless object but fill it with the most potent poison,' played Antioch evilly. So death took a pink vile out of his cloak and poured it into an apple which was hanging of a nearby tree. Handing the rest of the poison to Antioch saying,'put the rest of this in your wand so it becomes more powerful.' So Antioch poured the rest of the liquid in to his wand saying,

'14 inches, elder and dragon heart string perfect.'So with the apple in his pocket, he knew just what he was going to do and without another thought he ran off.

However Antioch's destination was many miles away and he was tired. Whilst, in the forest he came across a pretty delicate cottage; no light were on inside so he tried the door and it was unlocked. He wandered in and whispered,

'Hello?Anyone there' but there was no answer,so he sat down and started writing a letter until...'heigh ho heigh ho it's off to work we go!' The seven dwarves were returning from a hard days work in the mines 'oh no!'thought Antioch panickly. Quickly, Antioch sneaked out of the cottage, but the dwarves spotted him and captured him. Antioch had a light bulb moment.

'I'm sorry I had no where to stay and I just thou...' he tried.

'how do you expect us to believe that? Now give us all you have all you have in your pockets.' demanded a grumpy dwarf. This is just the answer Antioch had been hoping for,

'I'm sorry all I have is this stick,' referring to his wand 'and this apple you can have it if you want' replied Antioch smugly. They were still suspicious after the incident with Snow White: therefore grumpy replied,

'Well we don't want the apple you can eat it now.' being the stupid wizard that he was Antioch ate the apple forgetting the poison and dropped dead on the spot. So death took the first brother for himself.

Back at the river, it was Cadmus's turn to choose. Cadmus decided to humiliate death further

'I need something that can bring people back to life ,' so death pondered this once more before giving him a stone saying 'Here's a stone, just toss it thrice and your loved ones will be with you.'

So, Cadmus took the stone and ran to hi grandma's house who was unexpectedly eaten. Her decrepit shack was in the middle of the forest and when he reached his destination he shot in but there, sleeping, lay the wolf who had eaten grandma. Tossing the stone in his hands, the faint outline of his grandma appeared. Cadmus – being the most excitable of the brothers- shouted out,

'GRANDMAAAA!'

'Oh here we go again!' mumbled grandma. And she was right, as the wolf woke up.

'ARGGGGHHHHH!' cried the wolf,'What are you doing in my sha - actually I don't care I'm just going to eat you!' And with that, the wolf ate Cadmus right up. So death took the second brother for himself.

Ignotious was the last to choose his prize. Although he was the youngest of the brothers he was also the smartest. Wisely, he requested 'Give me a cloak that can hide me and let me sneak up on people.' Reluctantly death sliced some of his own cloak and gave it to Ignotious. Throwing the cloak over his shoulder, he sauntered away, invisible.

Many years went by and he hid from death any time it came near. He helped pigs escape from the wolf who ate his brother and hid goldilocks from three bears. Ignotious reached an old age when he decided to meet up with his old friend, death. So he gave his son the cloak and greeted death as an old friend.

Antioch died for power.

Cadmus died for love.

And Ignotious greeted death as an old friend.

The wand was passed down from murderer to murderer, the stone was passed down from lover to lover and the cloak was passed fron father to son. The wizard who controls all three hallows is ultimately the master of death.


End file.
